


Taking Form

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Lemon, mention of attempted NCS/violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: When his father’s comrade takes a new apprentice Master Hiiro discovers a level of emotion he had long ago left in the past.Eventually, I'll have all my old fic's archived here if I can keep this up. ^-^
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, 5+all
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Taking Form

AU/Romance  
1x2, 3x4  
Angst, fluff, mild lemon, mention of past, attempted NCS/violence

Summary: When his father’s comrade takes a new apprentice Master Hiiro discovers a level of emotion he had long ago left in the past. 

THHHWAP!

“Again!”

THHHWAP! 

THWAP! 

THWAP! 

THWAP!

“Oh! Well done, Master Hiiro! A perfect one hundred percent hit ratio again! He’s fifteen for fifteen!” Nichol shouted happily to the assembly before he rushed downfield to retrieve his young master’s arrows. 

“Impossible.” 

“I believe you owe me twenty credits,” the boy’s father smirked at his dome haired companion while he stared in wide-eyed wonder at the crop of bulls eyes. 

“You tricked me,” he accused somewhat reverently. “That is not humanly possible.”

“Hiiro is not your average human. Shall we transfer the funds now?”

“And you call yourself a doctor? Where is your sense of charity?”

“In town with the good people who deserve it,” Dr. J replied haughtily before he demanded, “Pay up.”

“Ah! Hiiro, well done!” Professor G grinned effectively ignoring his old friend when he joined them. “I wouldn’t have believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes. Most impressive,” he praised. 

“Your journey went well?” Hiiro inquired politely causing his face to fall.

“Yes, thank you,” the Professor replied in kind because it had always been this way. They had recited the same speech every summer since Hiiro came to live in the large house on the hill, so he knew Hiiro's lines as well as he knew his own. Next would be…

“I trust your health has been good as well?”

Right on cue. However, this year would be a little different. 

“Actually, I did have a bout with a nasty flu just after Christmas,” he replied instead of his usual confirmation and return. However, the deviation from the norm did not appear to perplex Hiiro in any way. 

“You seem well now,” he replied adaptively. 

“I doubt I would have been able to visit this year had I not met my new protégé,” G smirked at the sudden shift in Hiiro’s eyes. 

“You’ve taken an apprentice?” he asked curiously. In all the years he had known the old man, not once had he shown any interest in passing on his considerable talents to the next generation. The Professor had always been a solitary man holed up in his manor with his band of misfit artisans and to Hiiro’s knowledge the only time he left was during these month long visits to the doctor’s home every summer. 

“I have,” G grinned knowing full well his next line would rock Hiiro’s world. “He’ll be joining us by tomorrow I expect.”

“He’s coming here?!” Hiiro remarked. 

“Yes,” the Professor smiled. “Though, tomorrow’s arrival may be a bit optimistic. He insisted on staying behind until his latest work was complete,” he chuckled affectionately. 

“Dr. J, do you think it wise…?”

“Hiiro,” J breathed in a long suffering sigh because his tolerance for his insistence on addressing him so formally was growing thin in his waning years, but he knew he had only himself to blame. It would take time to unravel the tightly formed bonds he had instilled in his son as he had seen fit to raise him the only way he knew how after the death of his wife. It was some years before he realized the strict military training and emotional repression he had subjected him to had become his greatest sin and his only redemption was to see to it that his son learned the value of his humanity. “He has been living with G for six months,” he explained knowing it to be the only thing that would ease Hiiro’s mind. “I believe he is trustworthy of a visit to our home.” 

“He is a wonderfully spirited young man,” G smiled enthusiastically, “and a talented artist.”

“Of course,” Hiiro grumbled. 

“I expect the scenery here will provide him with a world of inspiration,” G went on. 

“Where did you say you met?” Hiiro interjected.

“In the infirmary, actually.” 

“Why was he there?” Hiiro inquired causing J to roll his eyes silently and curse his past decisions.

“Knife wound,” G informed them and Hiiro’s brow wrinkled cautiously while he explained. “Duo had no home before I decided to take him in, so he lived on the streets and stole what he needed until …”

“Why wasn’t he arrested?” Hiiro questioned in a tone of clear disapproval. 

“Well, it was self defense after all,” the Professor chuckled nervously and his pleading glance at J was met with little more than a helpless shrug. 

“A man has a right to defend his home,” Hiiro countered. 

“Yes, but defending it in such a dastardly fashion is hardly within the limits of the law.”

“There is no provision that would disallow one to protect their home. Thieves choose their fate when they decide to commit the crime. He only got what he deserved,” Hiiro argued cocking a wondering brow when the comment brought a cross light into G’s one visible eye. 

“Duo took a loaf of bread to fill his empty stomach,” G informed him evenly. “That is hardly a crime worthy of his chastity or his life.”

“His chastity?” Hiiro balked. “How old is this boy?” 

“Perhaps the same age as you,” G replied. “I can’t be sure since he has no recollection of it.”

“It would seem you’ve been taken for a fool,” Hiiro chuckled. 

“Hiiro,” J reprimanded, but he only paused to favor him with a tolerant smirk. 

“No man of my years would fall prey to any maiden unwillingly,” Hiiro continued. “I suspect it was her husband that inflicted your apprentice with this wound,” he laughed dismissively. 

“Had there been a maiden involved I might heed your council,” G replied distantly. 

“What?”

“Hiiro, that’s enough,” J interjected. 

“Are you saying this man raped him?” he demanded. 

“Nearly,” the Professor nodded. “Ironically enough, it was the fact that he saw fit to torture him by stabbing him in the leg that gave Duo the means to free himself.”

“But…why?” Hiiro asked clearly shaken by the very idea. 

“Perhaps you will understand better when you meet him tomorrow,” G smiled. 

“In the meantime,” J cut in while a wide grin spread across his ageing face. “I believe you still own me twenty credits.”

** 

“Master Hiiro. Are you certain this is necessary?” Nichol asked while he perched precariously on the top rung of the ladder that offered him access to the upstairs window. 

“See that it is secure,” he ordered firmly. 

Just a few more windows on this side of the house and everything would be prepared. Having a known thief running around the grounds was not something he was comfortable with by any means, so Hiiro had taken it upon himself to see to it his fathers home was as safe as it could possibly be. G’s yearly visits were always disruptive, but the introduction of this wayward apprentice was entirely unacceptable in Hiiro’s eyes. He had training to see to, his application to Brooks Military Academy was up for approval, there was practice to attend and the annual competition in Luxenburg. There was no time to waste on trailing after some upstart street rat with a talent for trouble. Raped? The man tried to rape him? How ludicrous was that? What man in his seventeenth year would beckon such atrocious behavior? It just didn’t make any sense, so this guy had to be as much a liar as he was a thief and Hiiro had every intention of making sure things ran smoothly during his visit. 

“M…Master Hiiro?” Nichol stammered cautiously when he turned away from where he’d been holding the ladder and a quick glance down the path that led into town revealed the reason when a dust cloud slowly rose above the tree line. 

A coach? Didn’t this guy know how to ride? Or was he to be so pampered he wasn’t even expected to straddle a horse? 

“H…Hiiro?!” Nichol gasped while he watched him walking away. 

“Finish the windows on this side before you return to your duties,” Hiiro told him before leaving him teetering dangerously atop the ladder. 

Dr. J and the Professor were already on their way to greet the oncoming coach when he arrived along the front of the house and joined them and he could tell by the excited gleam in G’s eyes and the curious expression on J’s face he was on his own when it came to securing their home. Why his father would openly trust such a misguided youth was something he simply could not understand, but he had no intention of allowing his foolishness to cost them. He would know his place from the start. 

“Thomas! Hello!” G greeted the driver having known him for some years as the same man who often drove him about during his visits to town. 

“Good day to you, Professor,” Thomas smiled reining in his two brown mares. “Hullo, Doctor,” he nodded amiably. “How’s that leg of yours?” he asked climbing down from his carriage. 

“A bit stiff,” he replied. “I haven’t seen Mary yet this month. Is she staying off her feet? Getting plenty of milk?”

“Think she’s making more than she’s drinking these days,” Thomas laughed. “That baby had better be a hungry one or there’s gonna be plenty left over for me!” he laughed, then flushed bright red when he caught sight of Hiiro standing nearby. “Good day, Master Hiiro.”

Hiiro had never been able to relate to the man. Why he felt he needed yet another child after having three already was just beyond him, but he was just about to return the sentiment in the polite way he always had when the door to the carriage opened and drew Thomas away. It confused him when he caught sight of the long chestnut braid, though the color was captivating, so warm and vibrant with bits of sunlight dancing along the edges. He forgot himself for a moment while his mind assimilated the slender form dismounting the cab and felt a rising in his throat when his eyes lighted on the face of an angel. It was difficult to tear his eyes away while he leaned into J’s personal space to ask, “Who’s she?”

Why were they laughing? 

“Professor! Hey!” 

A boy?! Oh shit.

“Duo!” G returned going to hug his apprentice. “You made it.” 

“Yeah,” Duo breathed taking in his surroundings and he grinned winsomely when Hiiro’s eyes suddenly found the ground at his curious gaze. “Man. It sure is beautiful here,” he sighed inspecting the lush greenery of the rolling hillside. 

“I told you you’d love it here,” G smiled while J helped Thomas with Duo’s bags. 

“You never said it was this gorgeous,” Duo laughed tossing another tentative glance at Hiiro before going to help with his bags. 

“Hiiro,” J prompted encouraging his stoic son to participate in the greeting. 

“Welcome to Hane Hirogetai,” Hiiro mumbled still unable to quail the pink tint in his face. 

“Thanks,” Duo smiled setting a rather large, very heavy case on the ground that suddenly woke Hiiro up and got him moving to help. 

No wonder he hadn’t arrived on horseback, he had enough luggage to fill a small house! G and Duo took some time to catch up with each other, which gave Hiiro a much needed moment to gather his wits after his blunder and learn a few things about their guest. The project that had detained Duo was a portrait he’d been commissioned to do of the Governor’s daughter. Apparently, he had some amount of talent as he produced a sealed letter of gratitude to G for the completion of the work and as much as he hated to admit it, Hiiro found himself already impressed by this strangely compelling youth. 

Most of the luggage was taken to a large study that served as a studio for G during his visits and Hiiro easily surmised that the many cases and satchels must contain artisan’s supplies, though from the look of it Duo was planning to do quite a bit of work during his stay. There was a huge bay window along the east wall that provided ample lighting in the room early in the morning that obviously pleased Duo very much. Oddly enough, Hiiro had never really noticed the way the sunbeams filtered through the glass until Duo stepped up to it and was bathed in the soft glow of the morning sun while he peered into the garden beyond. 

“Is it always this bright?” he inquired happily. 

“It’s the end of Spring now,” J observed. “The rains will come and go quickly for the most part but yes, once the summer heat sets in the skies will clear.” 

“I can’t wait to see the rain,” Duo smiled adding a hasty, “Hey! Can I see that one?” to Hiiro who suddenly realized he had been standing immobile for some time holding the case in his hands while he watched Duo. “I know I put a sketch pad in here,” he told him opening the box before Hiiro could put it down and the word violet popped into his head. He hadn’t noticed before, but now that he was close he saw it quiet clearly. Duo’s eyes were violet. “Here it is,” Duo smiled flashing a glance into Hiiro’s eyes before he turned away that made him forget to put the box down again. “I want to record my first day here,” he said perching lightly on one arm of the couch that faced the window before beginning his sketch. 

“Hiiro?” G grinned. 

“Yes?”

“Could we have that over here?” he chuckled.

It took a moment before Hiiro understood and complied, though he really could not phantom what the two old men found so amusing. However, his attention was once again drawn to Duo and their mirth quickly forgotten while he strode nearer to get a look at his drawing, so Duo shifted to accommodate him allowing a clear view over his shoulder while Hiiro’s brow knit in contemplation. 

“What is that your using to draw with?” he asked while Duo framed in the pains of the multifaceted window. 

“Coal,” Duo smiled presenting it for Hiiro’s inspection. 

“Your hand is filthy,” Hiiro observed. 

“It is a bit messy I suppose,” Duo chuckled going back to his work. “But it’s what I’m used to. You can find the best pieces in the morning when the runners leave the fires unattended,” he prattled on while he smeared hard lines into the shadows and brought the sunbeams to life. “G gave me some of the store bought stuff, but it’s not the same.” Hiiro cocked his head to study the scene forming before his eyes while Duo continued his narration. What a wonder it was to see the depth of the paper change with each stoke of the coal while Duo spoke casually, but his hands never stopped moving. He would pause to blow away some puddle of the black power or rub some bit into the fiber of the page, then pick up his chatter where he left off, though he wasn’t really saying much of anything that Hiiro understood, but it was mesmerizing to listen and watch him all the same. Black streaks became windowpanes, smudges, dark shadows beneath the sill. “I suppose I’ll get used to the new stuff in time,” Duo was saying while another form began to take shape. “I like the paints, but the coal was the only thing I had to play with until I moved in with G.” Hiiro’s brow creased while he watched the shadows shift and change until he suddenly found himself staring into his own eyes. Duo went on, but he wasn’t really hearing him anymore as his mind was busy trying to work out how he could have come to exist on the parchment in Duo’s lap. 

“That’s me,” he interjected intelligently. 

“Hm?” Duo paused in his rambling to study his work. “Oh…umm…yeah. It’s just a memory,” he assured him. “No one will ever see it. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s amazing,” Hiiro praised earning him a soft smile that made his mind a bit fuzzy somehow. 

“It’s all in the subject matter,” Duo explained sketching in a dragonfly that had lighted on the window behind Hiiro’s shoulder in the picture.

“Master Hiiro!” a young boy shouted scurrying through the door to slide to a halt in front of Hiiro’s disapproving glare and Duo chuckled lightly at his disheveled state as his red hair was matted slightly to a sweaty brow, his freckle face pale with anxiety and his breath heavy in his haste. “It’s Nichol!”

“Slow down,” Hiiro soothed, but the child only paused long enough to toss Duo an appraising glance. 

“But he’s hanging from the rose trellis on the second floor!” 

“Oh my,” J softly exclaimed while they rushed to their houseman’s aid. 

When they arrived Nichol was doing his best to try and clamor his way up onto the second story terrace near the window his ladder had once rested upon, but is strength was obviously waning so it took nothing more than J calling his name for him to loose his concentration and his grip and fall haphazardly into Hiiro’s arms knocking the young man to the ground where they tumbled in a disheveled mess. 

“Oh! Master Hiiro! I’m so sorry!” he chattered scrambling to his feet. “I was securing the window and the ladder just slipped away,” he stammered on helping Hiiro to his feet. 

“Are you alright?” G asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Nichol replied through a flustered smile. “I’ll have the rest of the windows on this side secure before night fall,” he promised Hiiro adding, “No one will be able to breech this security,” before falling silent under the sudden intensity of his masters glare, but the confusion the silent reprimand caused was cleared up with one glance into Duo’s cold, violet eyes. 

“I’m afraid I must apologize…,” G began, but Duo cut him off. 

“Why?” he inquired never taking his gaze from Hiiro while he added, “You’ve done nothing to apologize for,” before turning curtly and walking away. 

“Hiiro!” J snipped the moment he was out of earshot. 

“You said he was a thief!” Hiiro retorted. 

“I explained that already!” G grumbled. 

“How was I to know you hadn’t been tricked?” he countered clearly as flustered over his blunder as the others. 

“Well, you’ve done a fine job of offending him,” J sighed. 

“I won’t get a decent image out of him for days now,” G joined in. 

“What do you mean?” Hiiro inquired. 

“His creations come straight from his heart,” the Professor explained dejectedly. “I prefer his work when he’s happy and bright spirited. There’ll be nothing but dark shadows and misery from him now.”

“I’ll make it up to him,” Hiiro insisted.

“How?” they asked in skeptical unison. 

Hiiro stood for a moments contemplation on the subject before ordering, “Nichol, free the shudders and set the windows open wide.”

“B…b…b…but, M...Master Hiiro!”

“The lower levels as well,” Hiiro commanded.

“The entire house?!” the houseman gasped. 

“Have William help you,” he ordered.

“But what if he is after our treasures?” Nichol tried to reason clearly unsettled by the task set before him. 

“He can have whatever he wants,” Hiiro replied before taking his leave. 

Nichol watched him go with a sinking expression and a glance in the direction of his fallen ladder. “Has he hit his head?” he asked in bewilderment. 

“Worse,” G chuckled. 

“He’s taken a blow to the heart,” J concurred before leaving the rattled man to begin his new duty. 

**

THHHWAP!

“……………”

THHWAP!

“Damn!” 

He hadn’t hit his mark all afternoon because no matter how hard he tried Hiiro couldn’t settle his mind enough to perform to his ability after the mornings events. Duo had disappeared entirely after their untimely confrontation, so he hadn’t even gotten the chance to apologize and as much as it bothered him the fact that it _did_ bother him upset him even more. What was he thinking? He didn’t know him any better than he had before he arrived, yet he knew he had misjudged him. For whatever the reason Duo had become important to him, though he couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was the strangest vibration in his chest that seemed to whisper untold promises he simply could not comprehend. He longed to speak to him again just to have the chance to explain his mistake and make amends, but he was nowhere to be found. 

“Are you feeling alright?” William asked trotting up with his handful of Hiiro’s retrieved arrows.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Hiiro replied. 

Nichol had released the boy from his duties upon his masters request and tackled the remaining windows with the aid of the housemaid, Middie. She was no older then William, each being in their eleventh year, but she was less excitable and therefore a safer choice for holding the ladder, so Nichol wasn’t complaining. 

“Master Hiiro?” William asked while he slid the arrows back into their quiver. “Is Duo going to be staying with us for long?”

“Why do you ask?” Hiiro inquired curiously while he loosed another shaft that missed its mark by two inches. 

“I dunno,” William shrugged. “The doctor says he can paint really good…”

“Very well,” Hiiro corrected grimacing when he missed the target altogether when the boy piped up with…

“He sure is pretty.”

“What?!”

“He looks like a girl,” William chirped gazing back toward the house as if he thought he might catch a glimpse of their visitor. 

“Don’t be cheeky,” Hiiro scolded. 

“May I ask him on a picnic?”

“What?!” Hiiro gasped lodging his last shot in a tree trunk some ten feet from his target. “Of course not! What are you saying?”

“I’m sorry!” the boy rushed to say. “I just thought he might like to see the view out over the valley! Since he’s an artist’n all!”

“Well, don’t!” Hiiro snapped tossing his bow on the ground near his quivers.

“Yes’sir!” the boy complied nervously. 

“If anyone takes him on a picnic it’ll be me understand?” 

“Y...yes’sir!”

“And if you have the mind to be planning dates, then you ought to be using it on your studies!”

“D…date?”

“Off with you!” Hiiro snapped sending him scurrying and scrambling for the house where he ran headlong into a light hearted Dr. J. 

“Hooo! Hoo there, William,” he laughed catching him under one arm. 

“S…sorry, Doctor,” the boy panted, “but I’ve gotta get to my studies!”

“Studies at super time?” J questioned catching sight of where Hiiro was fitfully gathering his things in the yard. 

“Master Hiiro says!” William insisted. 

“And why is that?” the doctor inquired. 

“I dunno,” the boy cocked his head. “But I’m to do my studies and no ones allowed to date Duo but Master Hiiro!” he exclaimed before breaking free and dashing off into the house leaving the highly amused Doctor to sort it out for himself. 

“The Birch _and_ the Elm?” Dr. J smirked joining his flustered son in the yard while he attempted to load his quiver for the third time. 

“What do you want?” Hiiro snipped shoving a broad head in the needlepoint pack. 

“You appear somewhat…distracted,” he mused trying very hard not to laugh out loud when Hiiro pushed the tip of the arrow clear through the bottom and into the ground. 

“Has he returned?” he asked nonplused. 

“He’ll join us for dinner I expect,” J replied and once again strove not to giggle when Hiiro’s head snapped up as if this possibility had not occurred to him. 

“It’s ready?” Hiiro asked. 

“I’ve just come to…Hiiro?” J grinned calling after his son who had dropped his arrows and taken off towards the house. 

“William!!” Hiiro bellowed. 

“Yes’sir!?” William responded from the kitchen window. 

“Fetch my things!” Hiiro ordered the perplexed looking boy. “And tell Mrs. Noventa to hurry with the meal!” 

“Y…yes’sir!” William quickly complied while J ambled slowly in Hiiro’s footsteps shaking his head and chuckling low in his chest. 

However, Duo did not reappear at supper, which left Hiiro with an ill temper to say the least. J and G kept quiet conversation between themselves at the head of the table while Hiiro stewed and William and Middi did their best to avoid going anywhere near him. Luckily, his appetite had vanished at the absence of their young, long haired guest, so it took little more than keeping his wine glass full to ensure their safety. By the time dinner was over, with little food in his stomach to counter the wine, the young master of the house had drank himself into a melancholy stupor that left him grumbling incoherently at anything that got too close, but when Mrs. Noventa, their cook and caretaker, wandered through with a covered plate at the end of the meal Hiiro was quick to notice. J paused in his explanation of his latest surgery to silently regard his wavering son when he poured himself out of his chair and stumbled curiously in the woman’s footsteps. 

Where was she going with a covered plate of food? Hiiro’s mind supplied him with the question, but the wine confused his thoughts until only a vague reasoning would form. He knew something was amiss, but was still mildly surprised while he watched the stately woman bend awkwardly to jiggle the handle of the studio with her elbow and enter. Could it be? But he had checked there earlier in the day. He just caught the vase of flowers he had stumbled into while he made his way toward the slightly open doors, then ducked for some unknown reason behind the table they stood upon when Mrs. Noventa reemerged and closed the doors behind her. His heart thrummed unreasonably fast while he watched her walk away, then he made his way toward the doors to slowly opened them and peer inside. 

The evening light begged entry into the darkening room where Duo stood silently working, though the canvas before him bore no evidence of his labor that Hiiro could see as the deepening shadows veiled its contents from view. However, it was not the painting Hiiro’s eyes sought to bring into focus. He entered slowly though the mesmerizing quality of the vision numbed his mind to any effort of concealment. Why did his heart beat so? Like a frightened rabbit in the bush it thumped rushing a heated pulse in his veins. Could there truly be such a creature as this? His drunken mind pondered carelessly while he pushed deeper within the artisan’s realm, but his eyes never left the glowing vision before him. Golden ribbons danced on chestnut waves that encompassed the single most beautiful face he could possibly imagine beckoning him forward until the gentle strokes of the brush in Duo’s hand slowly stilled. 

“What do you want?” he asked resuming his work without altering his eyes. 

“You,” Hiiro clamped down on the truthful response his inebriated mind almost offered up. “You’re painting,” he said instead forcing the desire to close the hated distance between them and take him in his arms anyway. 

“They are my paints,” Duo stated quiet clearly and Hiiro felt the pain in the harsh words lance his chest. 

“I...I know,” he stammered nervously searching desperately in his foggy memory for some reasonable thing to say. “Would you like more?” was what spilled from his lips. 

“I don’t want anything from you,” Duo softly intoned. 

“I’m sorry,” Hiiro managed stumbling over a crate that had been left on the floor and Duo finally took his eyes from the canvas to regard him curiously. “For before,” he explained sheepishly and Duo cocked a brow at him when he stubbed his toe on the couch as well. 

“Are you drunk?” Duo asked, though he was already certain of the fact. 

“Just a little,” Hiiro shrugged chuckling anxiously before Duo’s even gaze sobered him once more. “I’ve rescinded the order,” he informed him hopefully. “The windows stand open wide.”

“Why?” Duo inquired skeptically. “Aren’t you afraid I’ll make away with your silver?” he sneered hatefully going back to his work. 

Hiiro stood shell shocked for the moment of sheer terror the tone of voice had caused within him. Had he hurt this beautiful creature so deeply? Never in his life had he felt such a vile emotion as what washed through his belly at the very thought of causing him any pain. “Whatever I have,” he said gently as if scared he might frighten him away. “It’s yours,” he told him taking a tentative step forward only to pause when Duo’s bright eyes shifted their icy glare his way. 

“You don’t even know me,” Duo reminded him. 

“But I want too,” Hiiro enthused knocking a box off the table when he brushed by as he advanced. 

“I don’t understand anything about you!” Duo snapped, but he made it less than a step before Hiiro’s hand closed on his wrist jerking him hard into his arms. 

“Duo…please!” Hiiro begged drunkenly, relishing the feel of him before he was suddenly lying flat on his back on the floor. 

“What in the hell is wrong with you!?” Duo growled glaring down at him and Hiiro blinked up in confusion as his mind slowly cleared under the heated wrath shining in his assailant’s eyes. 

“I…”

“I am a man, you know!?” A man. Yes, he was, but that just didn’t matter and Hiiro realized too late that the small, irrelevant fact might be of no consequence to him, but for Duo it was quiet probably a massive problem. 

This became evident when Duo suddenly shouted, “Why?!” and turned to frantically search his boxes and crates. Hiiro blinked once again in confusion while he watched and listened. “Why doesn’t anyone ever look past the binding!?” Duo growled tossing a small crate that apparently had not yielded what he desired to the floor. “I am not a fucking woman!” CRASH! “You’re just like everyone else!” he snarled latching onto something inside the big chest by the couch. “You think because I have thick lashes and long hair you can do whatever you please!?” he growled brandishing a large cutting knife. “I’m fucking tired of it! I am not a god damn girl!” Duo screamed and Hiiro’s eyes flew open wide when he seized his long braid and made to saw it off. 

“NO!” Hiiro gasped while he panicked and dove on him grasping his knife hand in one fist and wrestling him to the ground. 

”I’m...not a...woman!” Duo grunted fighting to free himself and complete his task. 

“Damn it!” Hiiro snarled doing his best to see to it that neither of them was injured in the fray. “Stop it!”

“Get off!”

“Put it down!”

“It’s my hair!” 

“I said STOP IT!” Hiiro roared slamming Duo’s hand so hard against the wall the knife was dislodged and slid harmlessly under a chair, though the sound of Duo’s painful gasp cut into him deeper than the blade ever could have, but he didn’t dare let go. 

“Get off!” Duo demanded thrashing in his arms, but Hiiro had a feeling if he let go it was going to cost him more than his pride and held on tight. “It’s my hair! I’ll do with it what I want! I’m tired of being taken for some mindless dame!”

“Damn it, Duo!” Hiiro grunted taking an elbow in the jaw. “Cutting your hair isn’t going to make you any less beautiful!” he roared and was pleasantly surprised when Duo suddenly stilled. “Just…calm down,” he panted taking advantage of the moment’s reprieve. “I’m sorry,” he choked through a dry throat and labored breathes. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he assured him. “Honestly, I really do want to get to know you.” 

“You want an ornament for your bed,” Duo softly accused and Hiiro loosened his hold in utter shock of the statement. 

“No…”

“You’re just like everyone else,” he charged him once again rolling slowly away to lie beside him on the rug. 

His first instinct was to rebut the accusation, but the sudden realization of what Duo was saying lanced his chest once again. How many times had he been hurt like that? How many men had aimed to own him? The fury that stirred inside him scared him a little when his mind got to the point to ponder if anyone had accomplished what the man that had stabbed him in the leg had attempted and he ached to ask, to know who and where they could be found so he could bring them to justice, but at that moment there was something infinitely more important on his mind. 

“Duo?” he said softly and the honesty in his voice drew his attention despite his distemper. “I truly believe I could love you,” he told him gaining an uncertain gleam in the amethyst depths of his eyes that preempted the request, “If you will only let me try?”

“I’m a man,” Duo chuckled dismissively. 

“An undeniable truth,” Hiiro smirked undaunted. 

“That would make intimacy a little difficult,” Duo laughed pulling himself to his feet. 

“But not impossible,” Hiiro grinned following suit. 

“No,” Duo chortled. 

“Why not?” 

“I’m not a woman.” 

“I’m not interested in a woman,” Hiiro smiled taking his hand gently. “I want you.” 

“No,” Duo grinned, but the blush on his cheeks screamed an alternate response. 

“Is that a challenge?” Hiiro cooed daring to pull him into his arms again. 

“You realize G and J set us up?” 

“Remind me to thank them,” Hiiro breathed slipping smoothly in to cover his mouth with his own, but the thunderous effect of the short kiss was shattered when Duo pushed him away and his muddled brain scrabbled and scratched around for a reason why. 

“Your taking liberties unbidden,” Duo gasped and Hiiro’s pulse slammed into overdrive when the flush on his face warmed the embers in his eyes, but he forced himself to back off in honor of Duo’s decision. 

He wanted so much more than to simply kiss him he couldn’t even seem to work it all out in his mind. The only thing he was sure of was that he never wanted to leave his side and he had every intention of seeing to it Duo felt the same way. He needed a plan. 

“A picnic,” he smiled recalling Williams’s suggestion. 

“Isn’t that a little cliché?” Duo chuckled pulling away. 

“Perhaps,” Hiiro nodded. “But the view over the valley is nothing less than inspirational.” 

“Valley?” Duo inquired curiously. 

“You can see the waterfall from the ridge,” Hiiro coaxed with a roguish smile.

“I have classes to attend tomorrow,” Duo sighed. 

“G will see to them.”

“You would have me abandon my duties?” 

“The day after then,” Hiiro reasoned stubbornly and knew he’d won by the smile that forced its way onto Duo’s lips. Yes!

** 

“I told you he could turn Hiiro’s heart.”

“What makes you so sure Duo will ever talk to him again?” J snorted sipping his morning coffee. 

“Are you joking?” G chuckled. “You saw the way he lit up the moment he stepped out of that coach. Hiiro never stood a chance,” he laughed dusting his toast with the thick, bushy mustache that adorned his upper lip. 

“Oh, I do not doubt that Hiiro’s heart is his for the taking,” J nodded. “However, the ball is in Duo’s court at the moment.”

“A regrettable meeting,” G sighed in agreement. “But I believe my ward is as susceptible to your son as he is to Duo,” he sniggered allowing William to refill his cup. 

“What do you mean?” the boy asked curiously.

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” J smiled. 

“But I want to understand now,” William argued. 

“There are some things the heart must grow into,” G interjected. 

“Is Master Hiiro’s heart going to grow into Duo’s chest?” the boy asked, but before they could wind up to a full bellied laugh over the child’s adorable ignorance the door suddenly burst open admitting what appeared to be one extremely irate young man. 

Hiiro wore a riding cloak and carried a canvas haphazardly in one hand as he strode powerfully across the room with death in his eyes and demanded, “Who is he!?” 

“Hiiro? Wha…?” J began, but was silenced by the horrific image of Duo being brutally raped that was suddenly thrust in his face. 

“Who did this to him!?” Hiiro demanded while his hand trembled and his body shook with rage. 

“Oh my,” G sighed clearly shocked by the painting. 

“A name!” Hiiro insisted. 

“Hiiro, that is not what happened,” the Professor tried to explain. 

“You said he was arrested!” Hiiro retorted tossing the canvas on the floor as if it were something vile. “Where was he imprisoned?” 

“You must understand,” G persisted. “That,” he grimaced tossing a distasteful glance at the painting, “is only a reflection of Duo’s depression. The man never got that far.”

“GIVE ME A NAME!” Hiiro roared causing them to retract while William scrambled for the nearest exit. “No punishment they could inflict on him could possible atone for such a thing!” he growled. 

“He did not rape him!” J snapped and it was only the gleam in his metal eyes that stayed Hiiro’s hand. They paused a moment to stare at one another, each evaluating the others position as well as their own options as any good soldier would before J finally continued. “What do you intend to do?” he asked in a firm, even tone. “Murder him in his cell?”

“Even if he didn’t,” Hiiro replied smoothly. “This,” he sneered waving a hand at the revolting image, “was his intention. He deserves no less.”

“That is a reflection of Duo’s fears,” G interjected. “He always paints the most horrible things when he’s upset,” he sighed. 

“What could possibly have disturbed him so badly he would need to paint that!?” Hiiro growled, but neither of them chose to answer the question openly, though the expressions on their faces brought the answer to Hiiro’s mind unbidden. “But…why?” he asked nobody in particular. 

“Perhaps your acceptance of him is more important than you realize,” the Professor softly intoned. 

“Me?” Hiiro wondered aloud. “But…we had only just met. I didn’t even know him when I gave that order.” 

“And yet you are ready to kill a man for his sake?” J mused. 

“I,” he began, but stopped to ponder his thoughts for a moment. “Father,” he said gently kneeling before his sire’s eyes. “I believe that I am in love with him,” he confessed unable to look at him directly. “I don’t understand the things I suddenly want or the way he makes me feel, but…I know I never want him to leave my side.”

“He is very beautiful,” J nodded. 

“That’s not it!” Hiiro snapped clearly astounded by the comment, but J only cocked a knowing brow at him. “Well, yes…he is, of course,” he stammered. “But that’s not the reason why,” he explained running a hand through his messy fall of bangs. “It’s just...he seems to…complete me,” he said once again turning his gaze to gauge his fathers reaction. 

J sat for a moment before a gentle smile spread over his face. “That is the first thing you have said since your mother’s death that I believe would make her truly happy,” he told him affectionately. 

“Then you don’t mind?” Hiiro grinned in relief. 

“How could I deny you anything that makes your eyes shine so bright?” he smiled. “But what are Duo’s thoughts on the matter?” 

“We’re going on a picnic,” he replied regaining his feet. 

“You made up?” G grinned widely. 

“I apologized last night,” Hiiro informed them. 

“And he accepted?” G wondered glancing again at the painting. 

“Mostly,” Hiiro nodded. 

“Extraordinary.”

“What of your studies?” J inquired thoughtfully. 

“We’re going tomorrow,” Hiiro informed him. “He’s gone into town today to lecture at the school.” 

“What?” G raised a brow, then softened while he chuckled warmly. “Typical Duo.”

“If you’ll excuse me?” Hiiro suddenly bowed gently. “Wufei’s temperament sours considerably when he is made to wait.”

“Of course,” J smiled knowing full well his son was in need of some serious venting and his favorite sparing partner was in for one hell of a workout. 

**

*SLAM!*

“Uff!” Wufei groaned finding himself once again with his back on the floor. “What are you grinning at?” he groused rolling to sit up. 

“You’re in bad form today,” Hiiro smirked. 

“My form is fine,” he grumbled pushing himself to his feet. “But your entire technique has changed,” he observed through narrowing eyes. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Hiiro shrugged, but he couldn’t entirely wipe what he knew to be a stupid smile from his face. 

“Nothing,” Wufei repeated skeptically. “Were you accepted into the academy early?” 

“No,” his sparing partner chuckled. 

“Are you pregnant?” 

“What?!” Hiiro laughed tossing a towel in his face. 

“Well, there must be some explanation,” Wufei snickered. “You’re positively glowing.” 

“Can’t a guy be happy once in awhile?” Hiiro smiled. 

“Not you,” his companion teased. “I didn’t even know you knew how to smile.”

“I smile,” Hiiro countered. 

“Once,” Wufei bargained. “At Christmas. When J gave you your first hand gun.” 

Where it not for the smart ass grin on Wufei’s lips Hiiro might have thrown more than another towel in his face. However, Wufei had been his closest friend since they started training together as children, so they understood each other on a level only a lifetime of companionship can achieve. Or at least, he thought so until he met Duo. 

“Why don’t you come up to the house this weekend for dinner?” he suggested feeling very covert all of a sudden. 

“Isn’t General Barton arriving this weekend?” Wufei inquired. 

“He’ll be here Friday evening,” Hiiro confirmed. “It would be a great opportunity for you to introduce yourself before the trials.” 

“It would indeed,” Wufei smiled. 

“We’ll expect you Saturday night then,” Hiiro confirmed before going to clean up. 

**

“Wow,” Duo sighed dancing up to the crest of the lush, green hill he and Hiiro were walking over. This was the time of year when the grass was so green and thick you sank up to your ankles in it and every manor of insect from butterfly to gnat to dragonfly flitted above the taller tips of dozens of different kinds of wildflowers with their wings glinting in the sun making the entire scene seem as if a day in the life of a fairy dream. Duo looked around taking a deep breath of the sweet scented breeze that tugged gently at his hair before turning a sun warmed smile on his companion. 

“It’s so beautiful.”

“…………”

“Hiiro?”

“Hm?”

“Is it like this every year?” Duo asked gazing around again. 

“I suppose,” Hiiro smiled getting them moving again. 

“You’re very lucky,” Duo grinned.

“I am now,” Hiiro replied delighting in the soft blush the comment drew from his companions cheeks. 

It was so odd. He’d spent most of his life roaming these hills yet there seemed to be a wealth of beauty and wonder right under his feet that he’d never noticed before and there was no doubt in his mind that it was Duo’s presence that had awakened his senses. He seemed to see beauty in everything his eyes lighted upon and several times on their journey they had stopped so he could sketch some oddly formed stand of flowers or the wings of a great lunar moth that had died while clinging to the bark of an ancient oak. Things that until that day Hiiro had considered irrelevant in the extreme, but somehow suddenly he could easily see the great wealth and value of each and every blade of grass beneath his feet. 

“What?” 

“Hm?”

“You keep staring at me,” Duo chuckled. 

“Sorry,” Hiiro snickered. “It’s just…it’s a bit like looking through a prism when I see the world through your eyes.” 

“…………”

“Ahem…It’s just over here,” Hiiro urged realizing he had said something terribly significant, but unable to retract it. The last thing he wanted was make Duo uncomfortable with misspoken prose or squishy declarations of love, but any fear that he might dwell on the comment was washed away when he gasped at the sight of the waterfall down in the valley before them. 

“Oh, Hiiro, it’s beautiful,” Duo breathed already reaching for his sketchpad as Hiiro chuckled softly and unloaded his pack to begin setting up the picnic he’d brought along. The blanket was lain, the food unpacked and half a bottle of tea drank while he sat silently watching Duo work before he suddenly came back to himself. 

“Oh, geez,” Duo chuckled blushing warmly in the afternoon sun. “How long?”

“An hour,” Hiiro smiled. 

“Sorry.”

“For what?” Hiiro shrugged kicking back more comfortably in the soft grass. “I found it most enjoyable,” he smiled before offering Duo one of the tea’s. 

“I get a little distracted sometimes,” Duo explained. 

“Were you distracted when you did the painting of that man?” It wasn’t something he had planned to ask about, but the hideous scene weighed heavily on his mind forcing the words from his mouth before he had a chance to consider them and though the subject obviously wasn’t a comfortable one for Duo he chose to answer just the same. 

“I was hurt,” he replied gazing once again at the softly singing waterfall below them and Hiiro suddenly found it difficult to look at him as well, but he needed to know more about this than G was willing to tell him. 

“I’m sorry,” he offered again.

“It’s not really all your fault,” Duo sighed sitting down beside him on the blanket. “I suppose its just human nature to base judgments on what you know.” 

“A mistake I regret with all my heart,” Hiiro softly intoned as if to no one in particular. 

The gentle smile Duo offered in return served to take a good deal of the sting out of it until his brow knit and he replied, “I’m not so sure I trust you,” and Hiiro might have been cut to the bone by the comment save for the smile widening on Duo’s lips. “You’re making it much too easy to forgive you,” he informed him infecting Hiiro with the affectionate smile. 

For a moment there seemed to be nothing more to the world than that meadow and the siren call of the falls until Hiiro’s mind once again came around to the darkened memory of that canvas. 

“G said the painting was a lie,” he commented hoping to keep his tone casual, but from Duo’s falling expression he knew he hadn’t managed it. “I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I just can’t stand the idea of anyone hurting you.”

“Oh, he hurt me alright,” Duo snorted causing Hiiro’s brow to crease angrily. “He stuck a five inch kitchen knife in my thigh.” Ouch. He’d almost forgotten about that part in his concern for Duo’s virtue. “I survived though, just like I always do,” Duo shrugged. 

“It’s happened before?” Hiiro asked before he could weigh the question. 

“Street rats are good for two things,” Duo informed him evenly. “Hard labor and whore houses.”

“You’re no street rat!” Hiiro snapped. 

“Is anyone?” Duo inquired once again staring down at the falls. 

Hiiro had no idea how to respond to that for a time as his first reaction was to once again claim that Duo was no such thing, but in all honesty he knew he had grown up on the street just like so many other urchins and misbegotten souls. Were there more like him down there in the shadows of his own town? Where there men treating other young boy’s the way Duo had been treated? 

“No one’s ever succeeded,” Duo commented bringing him back with shocked relief from the dark thoughts that were slowing boiling inside him. “You looked like you might need to kill something there for a minute,” he chuckled lying back on the ground so he could gaze up at the fluffy, white clouds drifting by. 

“Duo,” Hiiro breathed looking down on him. “I’m sorry, but I need to know. That man…”

“The painting is a lie,” Duo smiled gently. “Just like G said. I slit his throat before he could even touch me.”

“Oh, thank Heaven.” It was at that particular moment of release that Hiiro suddenly realized he was hovering mere inches over the beautiful, chestnut haired youth and found he suddenly couldn’t breathe. Why did sunlight turn to gold when it touched his hair? How come the breeze seemed to linger about him almost as if it longed to hold him in its embrace? Even the clouds above had taken up residence in eyes as deep as a violet sea rolling within the confines of Heaven, his skin was as fine as polished stone and his lips so supple in their sensual perfection.

“Shall we eat?”

DAMN! It took a great deal of will power and several silent curses for Hiiro to pull away from that moment unfulfilled, but he wanted much more from him than just a kiss. Forcing the issue was not going to win him what he really wanted and he knew nothing short of Duo’s heart was going to do. 

The afternoon was spent in blissful companionship as Duo appeared as curious about Hiiro’s militaristic life as he was about Duo’s shaded past. It was so odd listening to him spin tales about gang raids on food stores and hiding in crates at night. There had been a certain time in Duo’s youth when an abandoned building had become his home and a band of rag tag orphans his family, but he had lost them one by one until he was all that remained. Another bright spot he spoke of involved an old priest and nun that took him in for a while, but they too had come to an untimely end. 

The more they spoke and got to know each other the more Hiiro felt his heart slipping away. He sat quietly for a time just watching him paint the canvas he had brought along while his mind attempted to piece together how a simple stroke of the brush brought life and spirit to the emptiness before him. What had once been a simple white plain now bore the image of the falls below only in Duo’s vision the colors were brighter, the forms somehow connected on a deeper level and Hiiro was hopelessly mesmerized by the sight of Duo and his creation. He was sorely disappointed when it came time to leave, but his afternoon meeting couldn’t be rescheduled. 

“We should be getting back,” he informed him. 

“Oh…umm, why don’t you go ahead?” Duo suggested wiping his brush on his paint splattered towel. “I really want to finish this while I have the same light.” 

“Alright,” Hiiro agreed. “You’ll find your way back okay?” he asked packing up the rest of the picnic supplies. 

“Hiiro,” Duo chuckle wryly. “All you have to do it go `up`. Your house is on the top of the highest hill.”

“Mount Olympus,” Hiiro teased. 

“That would explain a few things,” Duo mumbled. 

“What was that?” he smirked, but it would seem this would be one of those afternoons when smiles could simply not be warded off. 

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Duo grinned dismissively. 

Hiiro couldn’t stop smiling all the way back to the house and everything just seemed so much crisper now. Why had he never laughed at the scurrying rabbits before or seen the blue jay battling the crow? Duo was the key. He was the doorway to life and love and all the things that really mattered in the world. 

His steps were light and quick, so he found his feet on the last trail to home before something suddenly washed warmly across his mind and stilled his progress while the memory of gentle hands and a softly sung melody in a voice so sweet echoed through his mind. His pathway turned automatically toward a small stand of trees where a garden lush with fragrant flowers and carefully tended ivy grew thick. The large marble stone marking his mother’s grave still shone brightly, but then J spent a good deal of time and energy taking care of this place. Hiiro had always felt it a terrible waist of time to devote so much of life to the dead and hadn’t visited the site himself for some years, but suddenly he understood just a little why his father came there so much. He must miss her terribly and just the thought of looking upon Duo’s gravestone brought with it such pain that he felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. 

“I wish I could remember you better,” he voiced before plucking a delicate yellow flower from a bush to lie upon the stone. “I’ve found him mother,” he told her. “I really think you would have loved him too.”

** 

“Hiiro?”

“Sir Von Heller!” Hiiro grinned clapping the Mayor on his broad shoulder. “I trust you are well on this fine, fine day?”

“I…well, yes,” Von Heller smiled nervously glancing warily at his staff. “You seem in bright spirits,” he observed while he allowed himself to be led down the hall to the archery range. 

“Have you ever seen a sky so blue?” Hiiro inquired stepping out into the late afternoon sunlight. 

“Umm…”

“Is the world not a wondrous place?” Hiiro went on striding across the floor to retrieve his favorite bow. “Have they arrived yet?” he asked checking the weapon over. 

“Uh, they should be here shortly,” Von Heller replied cautiously. 

“Wonderful!” Hiiro chirped notching a shaft.

THHHHWAP!

Eyes grew wide at the execution of a perfect bulls eye, but Hiiro only grinned. 

“I’ll have time to warm up then,” he smiled notching another shaft. 

THHHHWAP!

“He needs to warm up?” Chamers, the Mayors number one aide whispered softly while the second arrow quivered against the first. 

**

“That was a most impressive display, young man,” Minister Darlian praised at the tea party following Hiiro’s demonstration. 

“Thank you,” he replied respectfully. 

“I’ve never seen such perfection,” Relena, the Ministers young daughter smiled coyly down the table. 

“Your words are too kind,” he replied coolly as he had taken an instant dislike to the girl, but he knew that his feelings were tainted by the longing in her eyes because she had made it blatantly clear she liked him and he had no desire to encourage her. 

“Not at all!” Mr. Darlian enthused. “You’re a natural talent with a bow.” 

“Actually, he’s quiet as good with a gun as well,” Sir Von Heller smiled proudly. 

“Looks like you’re well on your way to a top spot at the academy this year,” Darlian commented raising his cup to their young guest. 

“Thank you, sir,” Hiiro replied avoiding Relena’s gaze. All he wanted to do was get back to the house and spend some time staring into Duo’s eyes, but the niceties had to be observed. By the time he was free his need to be at Duo’s side drove him home at break neck speed and it was just a little bit scary how much he’d missed him in the short time they had been separated. How was he going to cope when it came time for him to attend three years of military school?

“Duo?”

“In here!”

One look at the resplendent form of his loved one lifted a weight from Hiiro’s shoulders he hadn’t even known had descended on him and suddenly all that mire just didn’t matter anymore. 

“What are you painting?” he asked gliding effortlessly across the room, but Duo pulled a cloth over the image before he could get a good look. “It’s not…depressing again?” he asked cautiously.

“No,” Duo chuckled. 

“Then why can’t I see?” 

“Because you haven’t kissed me yet,” Duo smiled, then laughed at the dumbfounded expression that washed over Hiiro’s face. “Unless you’d rather not?” he grinned. 

“No!” Hiiro gasped suddenly breaking out of his daze. “I just…really? I can?”

“You’ll have to if you want to see the painting,” Duo smiled. 

“With all my heart,” Hiiro smiled reminding himself to take it slowly...just take it slow...don’t get crazy. It was all he could do to keep from snatching him into a crushing embrace, but he managed a warm, gentle affection that left his senses tingling and his skin flushed with heat. The rosy glow on Duo’s face when he pulled away almost called him back again, but his heart refused to allow him to push too fast and loose his chance at forever. 

“Hiiro?” Duo softly intoned casting a spell so thick with desire it made Hiiro’s head spin. 

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I feel like I’m teasing you or something,” Duo confessed bringing an even deeper tint to his cheeks. 

“Do you plan on dumping me?” Hiiro asked gently tilting his head up so he could look into his eyes. 

“Of course not,” Duo laughed lightly. 

“Then it’s not teasing,” Hiiro reasoned brushing another gentle kiss along his lips. “I don’t mind waiting until your ready,” he told him relishing the way his kiss made him shiver in his arms. 

“Hiiro?” 

The tone of his voice when he called his name hit Hiiro body and soul as if he had been stuck by lightening and he knew he wanted him. Duo wanted him! He knew it down deep in his soul. All he had to do was take him, so no one was more surprised than Hiiro when, “What’s the painting about?” spilled from his throat. 

He knew he had done the right thing the moment Duo’s eyes cleared of passions fog and he turned beet red and pulled away. He wasn’t ready to take it to the next level yet and Hiiro took a long, silent breath and thanked whatever gods had been guiding him in that moment. However, the breathe turned into a choking gasp when the clothe was raised. 

“You don’t like it?” Duo asked inspecting his work. 

“Wh…what the hell?” Hiiro stammered gazing upon the image Duo had painted of the falls only now it contained the naked image of their neighbor and the one and only male Winner heir! “How in the hell did Quatre get in there?!” he gasped blushing to the roots of his hair at the sight of the petite blond boy bathing nude in the falls. 

“You know him?” Duo inquired clearly thunderstruck by the information. 

“That’s Quatre Raberba Winner!” Hiiro informed him. “The only son of the most …”

“Oh, gods in Heaven,” Duo suddenly went pale. “You did not just say he’s a Winner. I thought he was some farm boy or something!”

“How did he get into your painting?” Hiiro persisted. 

“Well, he’s he one who decided to take a shower while I was painting the falls!” Duo retorted loading his brush with white paint. 

“Wait a minute!” Hiiro snapped snagging his wrist. “You can’t just ruin it!”

“The hell I can’t!” Duo countered. 

“No, listen.” What was he supposed to do? “Just leave it for now, okay? We’ll figure out what to do about it later, but you can’t just paint over it, okay?”

“Why not?’ 

Damn, but he looked good even when he sulked. 

“Because it’s a piece of you, that’s why,” Hiiro explained. 

“Then there are pieces of me all over the planet,” Duo chuckled. 

“And I treasure each and every one,” Hiiro confessed and his heartfelt words were enough to stay Duo’s hand, but he refused to put the pout away. 

“Fine,” he agreed. “But you better think of something fast because I’m not about to offend someone like Quatre Winner by flashing his nude body all over the place without his consent.” 

“We’ll think of something,” Hiiro smiled pulling the clothe back down over the image. 

“I didn’t know you knew him,” Duo grumbled rinsing out his brush. 

“Apparently, I don’t know him as well as I thought I did,” Hiiro laughed blushing softly once again at the memory of the slight blondes gleaming image bathing in the soft shower of sunlight and amber rain. 

**

“Wufei, welcome,” J smiled offering his one good hand in greeting. 

“Good evening, sir,” Wufei replied. “Professor,” he nodded to G who returned the sentiment. 

“Thank you, William,” their guest smiled allowing the boy to take his long, white overcoat. 

“Would you like something to drink?” William asked in his most professional tone. 

“Yes, thank you.” Wufei tried to tone down the grin when the boy suddenly scurried off like a mouse to fetch his glass. “He’s improved.” 

“Middi has been tutoring him,” J chuckled. 

“And to whom do we credit Hiiro’s sudden change in attitude?” Wufei smirked, but before J could respond Hiiro called a greeting. 

“Wufei!” he smiled coming to meet them. “So glad you could come.”

“Am I the first to arrive?” Wufei asked glancing around. 

“Yes,” Hiiro replied. “So if you gentleman will excuse us,” he added tugging on his friends shirt sleeve.

“Don’t shoot anything!” J called after them. 

“Where are we going?” Wufei laughed finding himself infected by the oddly uncharacteristic good nature of his stoic friend. 

“You should be well informed before the Barton’s arrive,” Hiiro smiled.

“Am I to know what I should be educated in?” Wufei chuckled stepping through the door Hiiro had opened for him and Hiiro paused to savor the smirk that nestled on his lips when Wufei’s feet went still and his jaw dropped open. 

“Good evening,” Duo smiled standing from the large easy chair he had been resting in and Hiiro took a long, slow breath and patted himself on the back again for his choice of the dark blue suit Duo was wearing. 

“Wufei?”

“Hn?”

“Close your mouth,” Hiiro snickered ushering his suddenly blushing guest into the room. 

“It is a boy?’ Wufei hissed nervously. 

“Sh!” Hiiro chuckled loving the light mantel their antic’s were causing on Duo’s skin. 

“Chang Wufei,” he said formally once they were within a comfortable range. “This is Duo Maxwell. Professor G’s newest student and apprentice.”

“Apprentice?” Wufei gasped only just remembering to offer his hand, but his eyes dropped to Duo’s fingers when the soft, slender appendages gently grasped his own. “Incredible.” 

“Just a tag along really,” Duo replied modestly. 

“You are the one thing that gives the word artist any true meaning,” Hiiro smiled proudly and a very loud bell suddenly rang in Wufei’s mind. 

“In that case,” he smiled stepping uncomfortably closer to the long haired youth. “I do hope you intend to show me all of your work?” 

“Well, I haven’t really done much since I arrived,” Duo stammered. 

“ _We_ would be glad to,” Hiiro interjected stepping boldly between them and the glare he offered his smirking Chinese friend cleared up any doubt Wufei might have harbored about the true nature of his feelings for their beautiful companion. 

“May we join you?” a boisterous voice suddenly broke through when the door opened and admitted what could only be the Barton assembly. 

“General Barton! Of course,” Hiiro smiled. “Please, come in and make yourselves at home. William!”

“Y...yes’sir?” the boy stuttered while he tried desperately not to spill Wufei’s drink where it teetered on his silver tray. 

“Bring a bottle of wine for our guests.” 

“Yes, Master Hiiro,” William grunted through clenched teeth suddenly springing back to life and dashing off the moment Wufei accepted his glass. 

“He’s getting better,” General Barton exclaimed and his smile widened considerably when his eyes lighted on Duo’s pink tinged face. “And who might this be?’

“Duo Maxwell,” Duo piped up before Hiiro could do the honors. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” he added offering the large man an amiable smile. 

“The pleasures all mine,” he returned, then suddenly bellowed, “Trowa! You’re G’s new boy right?” he asked in a more civil tone. 

“His apprentice,” Hiiro corrected noting the door open and close when his tall, auburn haired son entered and faded into view. Hiiro offered him their usual silent greeting, which was returned until his emerald eyes suddenly caught sight of Duo and paused to size him up. 

“Come in, boy,” Barton grumbled dragging his reluctant offspring further into the room. “I want you to meet Duo Maxwell. He’s G’s new bo...apprentice,” he amended grinning apologetically at the glare that suddenly sprang to life in Hiiro’s eyes. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Duo smiled, but Trowa merely stood and watched him intently. 

“He doesn’t speak,” Hiiro whispered quietly in Duo’s ear. 

“You can’t talk?” Duo asked frankly sending a nervous ripple through the room. “Man, that sucks. How do you tell people what you want?” he asked. 

Hiiro was preparing to apologize on Duo’s behalf when the unthinkable happened and Trowa cracked a smile because in all the time he had known him he had never seen him smile even once. Trowa hadn’t spoken or smiled since he witnessed the tragic death of his mother when he was five, so this was no small achievement. It was Duo. There was no other explanation.

“Trowa?” Barton quietly intoned watching in amazement while his son reached to take Duo’s hand and bent to lay a small kiss gently upon it. 

“Where is William with the wine?” Hiiro interjected brushing conveniently between them and effectively freeing Duo’s hand from Trowa’s embrace and the blush that graced Duo’s face when Trowa’s eyes once again met his brought another smile to the tall boy’s lips as well as an audible snigger from Wufei. 

“Better tell him to bring two,” J advised leading G and, to Hiiro’s astonishment, Mr. Robert and Quatre Winner in his wake, but the sudden lump in Hiiro’s throat was buried under his concern for Duo when his glass suddenly hit the floor. 

“Are you alright?” Wufei asked being the closest one to the suddenly pale Duo. 

“Shit.”

“Hiiro?” J inquired disapprovingly. 

“Hm? Oh, sorry,” Hiiro smiled. “Welcome, of course. I didn’t realize you would be joining us.”

“I’m afraid we were unaware of your dinner party when we decided to pay a visit,” Mr. Winner explained. 

“But your father was so insistently gracious we couldn’t possible turn down his invitation to stay once we arrived,” Quatre smiled glancing twice at Trowa who was still smiling softly. 

“Would you excuse me for a minute?” Duo suddenly piped up heading for the door while Wufei worked on cleaning up his dropped glass. 

“You’re Duo right?” Quatre smiled and his brow crinkled curiously when Duo turned bright red and refused to look him in the eye. 

“Yes,” he replied edging closer to the door. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” he went on. “Perhaps you could show us some of your work this evening?’

“NO!” Duo snapped frantically tossing a pleading glance at Hiiro. 

“He doesn’t really have anything finished yet,” Hiiro rose to the occasion. 

“Does it matter?” Barton inquired sounding as if he too, were sorely disappointed in the lack of artistic wares to view. 

“Well, I just don’t like showing …”

“If you would follow me please,” Middi called from the door where she looked very proper in her little maid’s uniform. “Your dinner is served,” she informed them formally before bowing out again. 

There was little Duo or Hiiro could do at that point other than follow along, but there was no way Quatre or his father could see the painting during dinner anyway, so Hiiro did his best to calm his agitated houseguest and figure out a way to hide it before anyone could get a peek. 

Dinner went well giving Wufei his moment to shine and by the time desert was cleared away General Barton had offered to write him a recommendation along with Hiiro’s. Duo’s introduction to the group was also a main topic of conversation in which he proved agile and cunning in his ability to charm their guests. Even Hiiro was impressed with his understanding of the complicated strategies he commented on. There were several moments during the meal that Duo failed to tame the wild rose that blossomed on his cheeks at Hiiro’s intensely affectionate gaze and more than once Wufei managed to get a snicker out of Trowa with nothing more than a well timed glance. 

All of this had put the older members of the group in a dubiously good mood and by the time they were on their second after dinner cocktail in the lounge things were starting to get a bit loud. 

“Hwa ha ha ha!! I’ll wager a hundred credits on that one, my good Doctor!” Barton laughed heartily. 

“I’m afraid you underestimate the team,” Quatre smiled. 

“Hiiro has taken the crown the past four years running,” G grinned. 

“Yeees,” the big man chortled. “I recall a certain young man finagling his way behind our front line last year,” he smiled giving Hiiro a wink. “But this year will be different!” he insisted draining his cup of brandy again. 

“Sounds like you have an ace,” Duo smiled evenly from behind his glass. 

“Of spades,” Barton grinned clapping Trowa on the shoulder, though he hardly seemed to move other than his eyes going from Duo to Hiiro to Quatre before a slow smile crept onto his lips. 

“I didn’t realize you were interested in joining the academy,” Quatre commented. “Perhaps father could write you a recommendation as well,” he offered gracing him with a gentle smile. 

“That’s the spirit!” Barton enthused. “Where is that tyrant of a sire of yours anyway?”

Duo’s head snapped around suddenly to stare at Hiiro who was looking at him with much the same expression of alarm before they suddenly dashed from the room and their worst fears were confirmed when they tumbled into the studio and found Mr. Winner, J and G standing in a semicircle staring at the painting of Quatre. 

“I can explain!” Duo barked rushing into the room. 

“It was all a misunderstanding,” Hiiro added. 

“I was under the impression you had only met my son tonight?” Mr. Winner asked and Duo shrank back under the disapproving tone, but refused to hang his head. 

“I did,” he informed him. 

“Duo,” G questioned. “What on earth possessed you to paint such a thing?”

“He only painted what he saw,” Hiiro interjected in Duo’s defense, then stifled the outcry of pain when Duo stomped on his foot. 

“You painted this after seeing my son bathing in the falls?” Mr. Winner wondered aloud. 

“It’s my mistake,” Duo spoke up. “I’ll take full responsibility for it.”

Whatever Mr. Winner was about to say died on the breeze when a small gasp came from the door and everyone turned to see Quatre standing there as pink faced as a clam with one hand over his mouth and eyes as big as the ocean. 

“Come here, son,” his father instructed. “You see what happens when you continually disregard my advice to abandon your spritely ways?” 

“Quatre, I’m really sorry,” Duo offered. “I didn’t know who you were. I’ll paint over it right away.”

“What?’ Quatre gasped in alarm. “Paint over it?”

“Well, we certainly can’t have this laying about can we?” Mr. Winner chuckled. 

“Leave it alone.”

The entire room went deathly still when all heads turned to regard the tall boy whose strangely monotone tenor had not been heard in over ten years. 

“What did you just say?” General Barton asked pushing past his son into the room. 

“He said leave it alone,” J smiled. 

“I heard what he said!” Barton snipped. “Trowa?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Duo sighed. “I should never have painted this without Quatre’s consent.” 

“I like it.”

“Trowa?” Barton grinned staring in wonder at his once silent son. 

“You’re damn wordy all of a sudden,” Duo grumbled heading for his paints. 

“What are you doing?” Quatre breathed glancing first at Trowa, then his father. 

“I’m going to get rid of it once and for all,” Duo informed him. 

“Wait!” General Barton barked. “Don’t destroy it. Please,” he begged. “Trowa? Tell me what you want, son,” he encouraged in the tone of a desperate parent.

“Sorry, but it’s not his call,” Duo interjected. 

“Wait.” Mr. Winner’s brow furrowed deeply at his sons request, but Quatre stood his ground. “It’s not so bad is it?” he smiled. “I mean, it’s not like you can see anything that would make it vulgar.”

“You can’t be serious!” his father gasped. 

“Well,” he grimaced turning back to study his likeness. “It’s kind of an honor to be portrayed so beautifully isn’t it?” 

“It is a lovely piece,” G nodded. “It would fetch a handsome price on the open market no doubt.”

“What?! Open market! You mean have that thing out there for the whole world to see!?” Mr. Winner exclaimed. 

“That’s not going to happen!” Duo barked. 

“I want it.”

“Trowa?” Barton breathed again. 

“Name your price,” Trowa demanded. 

“It’s not for…”

“It’s yours,” Quatre cut Duo off with a grin fit to blind the sun. 

“Quatre,” Duo gasped. 

“Well, it is of me isn’t it?” he reasoned. “And you did paint it without permission. Why shouldn’t I be the one to decide its fate?”

“Yes, but…”

”I won’t have a naked picture of you hung up for the world to gape at,” Mr. Winner piped up. 

“We’ll hang it in the den!” General Barton bargained enthusiastically. “No one but our family and closest friends will ever see it.”

“Quatre, I can’t,” Duo shook his head solemnly.

“Duo, please,” he entreated taking him by the arms and moving close to his ear where he whispered, “Let me do this. Please. I love him.”

Duo gasped in surprise at the declaration, then his eyes darted to Trowa before they came to light on Hiiro’s impassive expression and a small smile graced his lips before he drew his gaze back to Trowa and dropped the gavel. “It’s yours.”

“Duo!” G gasped. “What about your fee?”

“This is not an acceptable arrangement!” Winner grumbled. 

“Oh, let him have his way,” J laughed. 

“I would be happy to pay the fee,” Barton grinned stepping forward. 

“Thank you,” Quatre whispered softly gracing Duo’s cheek with a tender kiss. 

“Make sure it’s not in vain,” he smiled including Trowa in the moment with a poignant stare. 

When all was said and done Quatre managed to bully his father into agreeing to the arrangement and General Barton insisted on paying twice the asking price for the painting and found three different ways to force Trowa to speak before the transaction was done. Wufei spent a good deal of time at Hiiro’s side simply watching the event unfold and Quatre didn’t seem to be able to stop whispering in Duo’s ear, but once the excitement wore off and their guests began preparing to leave Hiiro took a more forward interest in taking Quatre’s place at Duo’s side.

“You are pure magic,” he chuckled daring to slip his arms about Duo’s waist from behind once the door closed behind the elder members of the group. 

“Oh yeah,” Duo laughed rolling his eyes until Quatre’s soft exclamation cut the air. 

“Hiiro?”

“What?’ the master of the house asked as if in challenge while he pulled Duo even closer and grinned at his pinking cheeks. 

“I,” Quatre began, then glanced at Trowa and grinned, “Nothing.” 

“Are you sure you’re not pregnant?” Wufei chortled just before he was knocked clean off his feet by a rocketing throw pillow. 

**

Over the next two weeks the five of them spent a good deal of time getting to know each other. Each one, save Duo, had high hopes of achieving top spots at the academy in the coming year, though the thought of leaving Duo behind while he attended school still weighed heavily on Hiiro’s mind, but he had yet to come up with a viable solution. In the meantime, they spent their time swimming in the falls or riding Quatre’s Arabian’s all over the countryside. On one particular outing the mare Quatre had chosen suddenly decided she would rather graze than cart him around anymore, but he ended up riding double with Trowa while they led the disobedient steed home, so he wasn’t complaining. 

Hiiro and Wufei had caught onto Quatre’s infatuation for their tall companion fairly quickly, but then with Duo calling the shots it was kind of hard to miss. Soon after, it was not uncommon for Trowa to find himself alone with the slight blond, which was a fact that resulted in their solitude once again one stormy afternoon. 

“We’d better find shelter!” Quatre called over the whistling wind as his mare was being quiet obedient and stomped her feet under the darkening sky. 

“Where to?” Trowa agreed while his own mount, a fiery-eyed dapple coated stallion, snorted his disapproval at being out in the open. 

“Where are the others?” Quatre wondered searching the horizon.

“I don’t know. Maybe they already found somewhere to wait out the storm,” Trowa mused just as a streak of lightening lanced the summer sky. “We need to move!” he shouted above the rising din. 

“This way!” Quatre conceded. “Hya!” he called spurring the mare into a full gallop with Trowa fast behind. 

They didn’t slow down until they reached the edge of a cliff where there was a small cave just big enough for the two horses and their riders and Quatre was on his feet before his mount ever came to a stop leading her inside the cave while he laughed and shook off the drenching rain.

“Isn’t the fall right around here?” Trowa inquired settling his steed within the safety of the cave. 

“On the other side of the hill,” Quatre confirmed running a calming hand down his animal’s neck when a loud clap of thunder unnerved her. The cave grew quiet for a time until Quatre began to feel uneasy under the quiet stare of his companion and chuckled, “What?”

“Your soaked,” Trowa smirked. 

“S...so?” Quatre stuttered through the chill that had begun to grip his bones. “So are you,” he grinned triumphantly. 

“Maybe I could start a fire,” Trowa offered. 

“W...with what?” Quatre chortled emphasizing the lack of dry, combustible materials with a shake of his dripping bangs, but Trowa’s silent response served to once again unnerve him and he shivered ever harder in the damp coolness of their sanctuary. “I might have something in my pack,” he suggested turning away from the intensity of Trowa’s emerald eyes to start his search. 

“Quatre.”

The shivering stopped the moment Trowa’s hand settled on his shoulder, but it was instantly replaced by a much deeper trembling that had nothing to do with the rain. 

“Yes?” His heart thumped into double time the moment he turned and found himself lost in an emerald sea. 

“Quatre.”

“……….”

“That painting.” 

“Yes?”

“Do you know why I wanted it so badly?” Trowa asked and Quatre shook his head dumbly because he had only half heard the words with him standing so close. 

“It’s because…” Was he cold too? He was shaking almost as badly as Quatre, but neither appeared to notice when Trowa slowly leaned in and ghosted a precious kiss over his lips. The lightening and thunder outside was forgotten as he drew back and saw the utter joy in Quatre’s cerulean eyes and that light was all he needed to bring him back for more only this time they gave into their desire and wrapped tightly around each other while they shared a much deeper exchange. 

“Trowa,” Quatre gasped feeling his knees go weak, but the arms that held him were strong and sure and refused to let him fall as he drowned in passions embrace. 

It took little more than a moment before Trowa’s will to refrain began to fray and Quatre’s feet to leave the stony floor of the cave. They stumbled back until his back pressed against the wall as his legs wrapped firmly around Trowa’s hips while he gripped him around the waist and held him firm. Their passion grew unbridled as the storm raged outside while Trowa pushed him past the point of acceptance and Quatre began to plead for more. 

“Damn,” Trowa hissed pressing his hips harder into the writhing body before him while he kissed his slender neck. “Gods, if we don’t stop right now…”

“Don’t stop,” Quatre begged pushing his hips forward while he claimed another deep kiss. 

“Quatre,” Trowa groaned. 

“Please,” he pleaded. “I’ve loved you for so long…please don’t stop.”

“Quatre.” 

Quatre heard the surrender in his voice, felt the heat in his kiss and knew his world was about to change forever when Trowa’s hand slid down his wet shirt and invaded the back of his pants. The cave suddenly lit brightly when lightening crashed and the mare reared and bolted, but neither of them cared to notice while Quatre’s pants hit the floor. The little whimpering moans rising from his throat drove his tall partner to open his shirt and explore what other sounds and reactions his ministrations could glean and by the time he moved from his chest to his stomach Quatre was breathless and thrashing against the wall helplessly. 

“Trowa!” he groaned sinking his fingers in his thick fall of auburn bangs while he took him into the heat of his mouth and Trowa was forced to lay a steadying hand on his chest to keep him from sliding down the wall to lie on the cold slab floor while he began to prepare him. 

He was like liquid gold moving slowly against the black wall of the cave and Trowa was hopelessly addicted to him. His sweet essence filled his senses wrapping a thick binding around his heart that demanded he complete the union and make him truly his own and his hands shook when he rose to take him and their bodies came into perfect tune as Quatre’s ocean green eyes slowly opened entrapping him in their meridian heat. 

The joining was one of spiritual ecstasy, though neither had the stamina left for it to last long. The pure, unadulterated need in Quatre quickly pushed Trowa past the limits of his control and his surrender called forth Quatre’s culmination, then suddenly they found themselves in a sweat drenched tangle on the stone floor trying desperately to catch their breath. The moment they had Trowa was kissing him again in a warm, languid motion that spoke of a much deeper desire and Quatre returned it with the utmost sincerity. 

“When?” Quatre smiled. 

“Forever,” Trowa replied nibbling his neck. “You’ve always been the brightest point in my universe.” 

“Oh, Trowa,” Quatre breathed kissing him once again. “You’re a very eloquent speaker,” he smiled. “You should do it more often.”

“It’s easy,” Trowa smiled brushing his fingers gently down his lovers flushed cheek. “When the words are true,” he added before returning to the warmth of the lips he had longed for. 

**

“I’m telling you they hooked up,” Duo grinned. 

“They probably slid down the hillside and got stuck in the mud,” Hiiro countered. 

“Maybe we should go look for them,” Wufei suggested. 

“Leave them to their mating games,” Duo laughed. 

“What makes you so sure they’re even together?” Hiiro argued.

“I’ll lay you ten to one they’re a couple before they return,” Duo challenged. 

“What’s the prize?” 

“The winner can make one demand of the loser,” he suggested. 

Hiiro’s brow shot up while a sly grin spread over his lips and Wufei laughed out loud when he inquired, “Any demand?”

“Anything,” Duo grinned. 

“You’re on.”

“Hey, guys!” Duo suddenly called to their friends who were riding in double on Trowa’s stallion with Quatre nestled intimately in front of Trowa who was in no way hiding his newly established affection for him. 

“You cheated!” Hiiro gasped. 

“Gonna renig?” Duo grinned. 

“I…but you…you’re a demon,” Hiiro groaned while Wufei tried desperately to stop laughing. 

**

“So basically you go out in the bushes and play war?” Duo grinned the week before the trials were to begin. 

“Isn’t that how war is actually waged?” Wufei chuckled at the oddly simplistic description. 

“Seems like a useless activity to me,” Duo shrugged. 

“A country without a well trained military force would be defenseless,” Hiiro countered.

“I suppose,” Duo sighed. “You’re on the opposing team right Trowa?”

“My father is headmaster,” he explained brushing his fingers gently along Quatre’s shoulder where he had his arm wrapped comfortably around him. “It is my duty to aid him in the testing of new recruits,” he grinned. 

“So, if you guys can steal the flag you get in with honors?” Duo inquired. 

“Something like that,” Hiiro chuckled. 

“Can I play?” Duo purred sliding down into the couch beside Hiiro who suddenly flushed bright red and began to fidget in his seat. 

“It’s not really a game,” he stammered nervously while Duo snuggled up beside him. 

“But I want to help,” Duo cooed in his ear causing him to swallow almost as loudly as Wufei snickered. 

“I could be expelled,” Hiiro hissed while his eyes slid closed. 

“Fine,” Duo huffed sitting back and ignoring the frustration that filled Hiiro’s face. “But you still owe me a request then.” 

“I’m sorry, Duo,” Hiiro began, but he silenced him with a small kiss and snuggled in beside him. 

“I know,” he sighed and Wufei sniggered again at the dopey grin that blossomed on Hiiro’s lips. 

**

*knock, knock* 

“……………”

*creeeeeak*

“Wh…Duo?” Hiiro called through squinted eyes and a throat dry from hours of sleep to the silent figure that had invaded his room. “What is it?” he asked concerned for his intended, but Duo didn’t speak. He came instead to Hiiro’s bedside and kissed him gently and Hiiro suddenly forgot that there was anything strange about his presence at all. 

“You owe me a request,” Duo whispered softly nibbling at his bottom lip. 

“Any…” Hiiro squeaked swallowing the growing excitement in this throat to try again. “Anything.”

“A bold offer,” Duo chuckled. 

“Only as bold as your temptation,” Hiiro hissed trying very hard not to drag him down into the bed with him. 

“On your feet then,” Duo demanded backing away. 

“I’m…not dressed,” Hiiro blushed dragging the sheets with him when he sat up. 

“Really?” Duo purred tugging at the softly glowing white clothe, but Hiiro held it firm for a long moment while he tried to ascertain Duo’s intentions, then released it under his steady violet gaze, which wandered slowly down his dimly lit body while the sheet puddled on the floor. “Come,” Duo smiled, then laughed when Hiiro choked on his reply, but the mirth was short lived when his voice took on a much more serious tone as he whispered, “Kneel.” 

“Duo, what’s this…” Hiiro began, but he obeyed both the spoken command and the unarticulated order for silence Duo’s finger on his lips insisted upon. 

Hiiro sat on his heals instead of kneeling on his knees, but this only seemed to please Duo in some way because he favored him with a gentle kiss that left him trembling inside before backing away. Hiiro found it very difficult to breathe while anticipation built up in his chest because Duo was the essence of beauty and grace standing there in his room. The soft starlight illuminated his silken robe while it danced along the warm highlights in his hair and sparkled in those endless eyes. The mere sight of him was enough to make him forget he was naked and kneeling before him and he felt his pulse quicken when Duo’s eyes flashed and his hands began to release the tie around his waist. What was he doing? Was he about to offer himself to him right there in his room? Was it really all right? They had barely gotten past the kissing stage and as much a Hiiro wanted it he couldn’t bare the thought of messing things up between them. After all that Duo had been through was it really alright? He prayed for it to be so while the robe slipped from Duo’s shoulders and he was suddenly standing bare before him. 

There was no hiding the fact that he was aroused, but the fact that Duo was also obviously excited laid to rest any ill conceived inhibitions. All he could think of was touching him and bringing him as much pleasure as he could possibly manage then watching while he touched the pillars of Heaven. That would be the pinnacle of his existence and he felt his heart leap at Duo’s quiet command. 

“Touch me.”

Gods, how he wanted to! He was right there, ready and willing and Hiiro wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over his body, but something in his eyes forbid it. 

“Why are you asking me this?’ he asked. 

“You said you love me,” Duo replied balling his hands into fists to hide the tremble in his body. 

“I do,” Hiiro assured him. “And I want to, but…”

“I want to know how it feels…to be touched by a hand that loves me.”

“Duo.” Hiiro’s hands did come forth then, but it was to take Duo’s robe and wrap it around him while he stood and gathered him into his arms. “All you had to do was let me,” he whispered tightly while he held his trembling body close. 

“Isn’t this…what you wanted?” Duo breathed clinging tightly to him. 

“This,” Hiiro hissed jerking him tighter yet, “is what I want. You. Just you. The rest will come in time. I just want you,” he told him over and over again while he rocked him gently in the dark. 

It took some time before either of them settled enough to relax their fierce embrace and Hiiro was enchanted instantly by the embarrassed expression on Duo’s face when he pulled away. 

“Hey,” he cooed softly brushing his cheek with his thumb. “It’s alright.”

“Kind of made a fool of myself didn’t I?” Duo chuckled. 

“Never,” Hiiro grinned laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Hiiro?”

“Hm?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

The smile Duo’s request drew on his face was answer enough and Hiiro kissed him gently once before he sat him on his bed and went to fetch something to sleep in. Duo was blushing prettily when he returned making him feel as light as a feather when he crawled in and cuddled him up under his arm and he was lying in the first real contentment he had ever known in his life when he heard the strangest words he had ever thought to hear. 

“You’re very beautiful,” Duo softly intoned. “I thought it was probably because of how you make me feel, but…after tonight…it goes all the way down to your toes doesn’t it?”

Hiiro joined him in a hearty laugh that made the crimson blush on his cheeks a bit easier to bear and chortled, “I can’t believe you just said that.” 

“But its true,” Duo insisted. 

“Go to sleep.” Hiiro couldn’t possibly comprehend that Duo didn’t know how resplendent he truly was, but if he thought Hiiro a beauty in his own right more the better. He would do his best to remain that way for him and he was near to sleep when once again Duo graced him with words that made his heart cried out with joy.

“I love you,” was all Duo had to say to open the door to the rest of his life. 

** 

“What do you mean your not going to compete?!” General Barton roared his disapproval. “Have you any idea what your giving up!? This is the chance of a lifetime!”

“I’m sorry, General,” Hiiro stood firm. “But my mind is made up. I am withdrawing my application.”

“Now, don’t be hasty!” he stammered. “There must be a reason for such a sudden decision. Why don’t you tell us what the problem is? I’m sure we can reach some arrangement.”

“I will consider reapplying next year,” Hiiro stated firmly. “But I’m afraid current circumstances will not allow for my attendance this year.”

“But, wait…”

“Thank you for your support, General,” Hiiro cut him off bowing low at the waist. “I hope I can continue to depend on it in the future.” 

“You’re serious!?” General Barton exclaimed.

“Very serious,” Hiiro replied evenly. 

General Barton stood quietly to consider him for a long moment before he sighed, “Very well, but give me this much. I will hold your withdrawal until after the competition. If you still feel as strongly about it afterwards, then I’ll formally discharge you. Agreed?”

“I can see no reason to change my mind,” Hiiro informed him.

“Then humor an old man,” Barton smiled sweetly. 

“Very well,” Hiiro agreed. 

**

“Be still,” Duo laughed dancing out of Hiiro’s reach once again. 

“Kiss me and I’ll turn to stone,” he grinned looking very much like a begging dog while he gazed up from the chair Duo had positioned him in for his portrait. 

“I’ve never seen stone move so freely,” Duo chuckled, but allowed himself to be caught just the same and they were still sharing the tender moment when Wufei’s enraged call ripped through the house. 

“HIIRO!” he roared busting through the door and the sight of them gently embracing called forth fire from his black eyes. 

“Wufei?” Hiiro inquired. 

“What is the meaning of this!” he growled stomping over to toss a packet of papers on the table that Hiiro obviously immediately recognized. 

“Duo, would you excuse us a moment?”

“Oh, no!” Wufei snipped. “You stay. This is because of him isn’t it!?” he accused raising Duo’s brow while a sheepish expression washed over Hiiro’s face. 

“What’s he talking about?” Duo questioned. 

“He’s withdrawn his application from the academy!” Wufei informed him. 

“What?” Duo gasped stepping away. 

“It was my decision,” Hiiro cut in. 

“You’ve been working for this your entire life!” Wufei reminded him. “We had plans if you recall?!”

“I have every intention of honoring them,” Hiiro sighed. 

“You quit the academy?” Duo breathed. “Because of me?”

“Nooo,” Hiiro cooed softly pulling him close again. “I’ve only postponed it for awhile.”

“Postponed!?” Wufei growled. “You’re liable to never get accepted after a stunt like this! I thought you were sincere! I thought this was important to you!”

“It is,” Hiiro confirmed. “But I have to make things right with Duo first.”

“Hiiro?”

“This is the only way,” Hiiro smiled up at him hugging his hips contentedly while he pillowed his head against his stomach. “I won’t loose you,” he promised stealing a good deal of Wufei’s ire away. 

He regained his wind, but before he could lay into another rant Duo caught his eye and the silent message there contented him to leave it alone for the time being, but he made it perfectly clear that he had no intention of letting it go before he left. Duo remained for a time just holding his loved one before he bestowed on him the most tender of affection. 

“You really quit because you want to stay with me?” he asked while he slowly pulled away from Hiiro’s anxious mouth and he smiled when his reply was to nod and swallow hard. “You’re very…sweet,” Duo whispered softly leaning in for another. “But do you think that’s really okay?” he asked releasing him again. 

“It’s too soon to leave you,” Hiiro explained tugging him down into his lap. 

“I don’t want to leave you either,” Duo smiled. “But you’ve worked so hard for this.”

“I have.” It was true and he couldn’t recall a time when he hadn’t been training and studying to walk that path, so he reasoned, “And it has made me a top candidate, so I’d like to think I have a little room to work on the other important aspects of my life.”

“Like me?” Duo giggled. 

“Yes,” Hiiro agreed stealing another small kiss. “The rest can burn in hell if I’m not right with you.”

The statement sobered Duo instantly as he marveled, “You really mean that don’t you?” 

“With all my heart,” Hiiro smiled and the kisses they had been sharing once again took on a much slower, gentler feel. 

**

“No,” Quatre repeated firmly. 

“Come on, Winner,” Wufei coaxed. “All’s fair in love and war.”

“That all depends on what you are willing to loose,” Quatre countered. 

“You’re not going to loose him.” 

“I’m not about to use him to win either,” he stood firm. 

“Without Hiiro we’re going to need an edge,” Wufei argued. 

“How about me?” 

“Duo! What are you doing here?” Quatre smiled welcoming their friend. 

“This is out of bounds for civilians,” Wufei reminded him as amiably as possible for one armed to the teeth. 

“Yeah, but I have special permission,” Duo smiled. “Hey there, General,” he added seeing Barton entering the little on site tent from the other side. 

“Duo, my boy! Good to see you.”

“What’s going on?” Wufei inquired suspiciously, but from the Generals greeting and the oddly form fitting black attire Duo was wearing he had a feeling things were about to get interesting. 

“Duo?”

“Hiiro!” Wufei barked unable to contain his glee at his unexpected presence. 

“You made it!” Duo chirped happily. 

“General Barton insisted I be present,” Hiiro confirmed coming to stand beside him. “But why are you here?”

“You haven’t told him?” Barton chuckled. 

“I leave you the honor,” Duo grinned. 

“What’s this about?” Hiiro demanded. 

“It would seem your young friend here is as intent on staying by your side as you are his,” Barton informed him. “Only I think I like his solution a lot better than yours,” he grinned tossing a wink Hiiro’s way, but he wasn’t budging from mildly discontent. “Master Maxwell visited me two days ago with a rather intriguing request,” he explained in spite of Hiiro's deepening, dark blue glare. “It would seem he has become interested in attending our academy as well.”

”Duo?” Hiiro cut in, but got nothing more than a saucy smirk in return. 

“It was my first inclination to dismiss the matter as he has obviously never studied book nor weapon,” Barton went on. “However, after his performance in a certain number of tests I have reconsidered that notion,” he grinned. “And if, by chance, he should be of use during the trials, I am authorized by the board to grant him full admission.”

”Why did you do this?” Hiiro asked evenly. 

“Because it is important to me,” Duo smiled. 

“This is my dream, not yours,” Hiiro argued. “What about G? What about your apprenticeship? You can’t just stop painting.”

“Aww, I’m already better than that old goat,” Duo laughed. “Besides, he’s already given his blessing and the General here says I can paint as much as I like.”

“General?” Wufei gasped. 

”Ahem, well, yes. But we have a war to wage have we not?” he evaded oh so skillfully. “Will you join your comrades under these conditions?” he asked Hiiro who was still eyeing Duo intently. 

“Excuse us,” he said dragging him outside and into the woods. “You don’t have to do this,” he told his would be lover firmly once they had reached a safe distance. 

“But it’s what we wanted,” Duo countered. 

“Have you ever been interested in the military before?” 

“I’ve never had the opportunity to really think about such things before,” Duo reminded him bringing a sad light to Hiiro’s eyes. “Listen, it sounds really interesting and I have the skills to keep up.” Hiiro looked doubtful, but he couldn’t argue something he was unknowledgeable about. “This way you get to keep chasing your dream and…well…I can keep chasing you,” he grinned invading his personal space. 

“You can’t flirt your way out of this one,” Hiiro told him. 

“Can I flirt my way in?” Duo purred moving close enough that his body brushed temptingly along Hiiro’s chest. 

“Duo…please.”

“Begging’s good.” 

“This is your life we’re talking about,” Hiiro pressed on, but it was getting hard to form intelligent thoughts with Duo rubbing up against him like that. 

“That’s right,” Duo breathed wrapping his arms around his neck and Hiiro’s hand came up automatically to encircle his waist while he softly whispered against his lips, “A life I want to spend with you.” 

The kiss that followed began slowly, but it didn’t take long for Hiiro to realize the full meaning of the words and snatch him into a crushing embrace that had them both off balance and teetering toward the nearest tree. He was going to stay. Any which way he looked at it, Duo wanted to stay with him forever. He had, in those few words, freely given himself to Hiiro and the heat that lay bubbling just within his chest burst into sudden flames when Duo’s back hit a trunk. 

“Hiiro,” Duo gasped coiling madly in Hiiro’s questing arms as his breath hissed inward while strong fingers gripped his ass and pulled him hard into a world of rapture that could only be found in the hard body before him and he reached deep, way down into some private reserve that had helped keep him alive and forced the words he didn’t want to say from his lips. “Hiiro…we…have a war to win.”

“What?” 

Duo laughed at the confused expression on his tussled face. “The trials?”

“Damn it,” Hiiro swore regaining control. 

“But when we win,” Duo smiled as he reminded him, “You still own me a request.”

“When we win,” Hiiro replied so seriously Duo was pressed back into the tree trunk while his heart thumped hard as he declared, “I am going to make you irretrievably mine.” 

Duo whimpered softly under the intensity of Hiiro’s kiss while his promise rang several long overdue bells in the back of his mind. 

“Let’s get this over with,” he gasped dragging a chuckling Hiiro all the way back to the tent.

** 

“Damn it!” Wufei swore. They were fifteen hours into the trial and nowhere near their goal. “Where in the hell did he go?”

“I told you not to underestimate him,” Quatre grinned. 

“Well, you don’t have to look so damn happy about it!” Wufei growled ducking down when the searchlight neared their position. 

“O1, check point A. Acknowledge,” he hissed into his comlink. 

“Two minutes to point beta 9,” Hiiro’s voice crackled back. “Any word from 02?”

“Keep your mind on the damn job!” Wufei hissed. “Damn it! Between him worrying over Duo and your lover’s pride we’re never going to pull this off!” he grumbled dejectedly. 

“Move!” Quatre suddenly barked pushing him from their hideaway just as a small, one man chopper flooded it with light. 

“How in the hell does he keep finding us!” Wufei groused stumbling while he ran as low as possible to the next bit of cover. 

“He’s very good at what he does,” Quatre laughed trying to catch his breath. 

“I’m not interested in your personal life,” Wufei snipped. 

“Now that was uncalled for.”

Wufei froze feeling the cold barrel of a gun press against his back while Trowa’s deathly even tone danced through the air. 

“Sorry,” Wufei grunted dropping his weapons to raise his hands. “Completely out of line.” 

“Don’t make me kill you, my love,” Trowa smiled stopping Quatre before he could raise his rifle, but the fact that he’d been captured didn’t seem to be upsetting him at all. “If you please,” Trowa ordered indicating they should walk out into the open. “I have captured your detail,” he shouted over the noise of the helicopter whizzing above. “Surrender now or they die!” 

Quatre giggled at the very thought, but as with any war propaganda lies were fair play and Trowa emphasized his threat by needling Wufei in the back of the neck with his gun. “Come out!” he shouted again and Wufei’s eyes widened to see Hiiro slowly walking out of the shadows. 

“Run, you fool!” Wufei shouted and Trowa pushed on the back of his knees causing him to fall to the ground. 

“Were this a real battle,” Hiiro told them coming closer to surrender himself. “I could not allow you to die.”

“A nobleman through and through,” Duo’s lighthearted tone washed over the group. 

“Drop your weapons,” Trowa ordered. 

“Why?” Duo inquired sauntering up to Hiiro’s side. 

“Prisoners of war are not permitted firearms,” Trowa explained patiently. 

“War?” Duo grinned stepping into Hiiro’s arms. “This war was over ten minutes ago,” he informed him. 

“The battle doesn’t end until you’ve captured our flag or we’ve captured you.”

“You mean this thing?” Duo’s grin spread dangerously over his face while he pulled the small green flag with a gold and red hexagon on it from beneath his ebony clothes. 

“Duo!” 

“Where?”

“How!?”

“You’ve done it!”

“Do I want to know how you got that?” Hiiro snickered into Duo’s ear while Trowa dropped his weapon and was consolatory jumped by his ecstatic lover. 

“Probably not,” Duo chuckled accepting the soft kiss Hiiro offered him. 

**

“You’re really not going to tell me are you?” Hiiro chuckled pulling Duo close the moment the door closed. 

“What’s to tell?” Duo grinned. “You learn a few things about appropriation when you live on the street.”

“You stole it,” Hiiro smiled nuzzling his nose in the crick of Duo’s neck, but He still couldn’t believe the swelling of pride he felt the moment Duo produced his prize. It lingered still, an ever present reminder that his first impression of this beautiful and wondrous person had turned out not only to be true, but demanded respect instead of condemnation. He was a thief and a damned good one from what Hiiro had seen that day. Barton was known to keep their flag in his hip pocket when things got tight, so how Duo had managed to relieve him of it was a mystery he hoped to very slowly unravel over time. 

”Disappointed?” Duo asked and Hiiro’s stomach clenched momentarily with the slight hesitation in his voice. 

“You’re amazing,” seemed like the best way to counteract any fears his loved one might harbor over their initial misunderstanding. “No one can stop us now,” he added kissing him gently. “You’re sure about this?” he was compelled to ask while they retired to the couch and Hiiro dimmed the lamps along the way while Duo replied… 

“Don’t you want me to come?”

“Of course,” Hiiro smiled slipping into the soft cushions beside him. “But it wasn’t something you had planned,” he reminded him drawing one knee up onto the couch to accommodate Duo’s habit of nesting between his legs.

“I’ve never been to a real school before,” he shrugged. “G seems to think it will be good for me…………………What?” he chuckled blushing under his steady blue gaze. 

“It’ll be perfect,” Hiiro smiled drawing him close and Duo sighed and snuggled comfortably against his chest curling his feet beneath him and allowing him to kiss him warmly on top of his head. 

“Hiiro?”

“Yes?”

“Will they allow us to share a room?”

Hiiro’s breath caught silently at the very thought as he’d never imagined that when his dreams came true they would be quite this fulfilling and declared, “They will.” They would if he had anything to say about it and he intended to say a hell of a lot if they got any grief over it. 

“It’ll be kind of like…living together,” Duo commented turning huge, violet eyes as deep as the endless sky slowly upon him and Hiiro suddenly felt himself eagerly falling into them. There was only one course of action that could be taken under the circumstances, so he leaned forward and claimed the kiss that was waiting so patiently on Duo’s lips. 

He felt the difference instantly and the heat bubbling inside him when Duo pushed his affection past his lips. He’d never felt so demanding before and it was waking things inside Hiiro he had to clamp down on hard before his mind shut down and his body took over, but the effort became more and more difficult as Duo slowly lapped at his mouth and began to push him down into the couch. 

“Damn,” Hiiro breathed groping for the surface of the sticky, sweet mire that was quickly engulfing him. “Duo…s…stop,” he pleaded half heartedly while Duo moved from his reluctant mouth to his neck and collarbone and he hissed when he answered him by pressing his body down into his hips grinding firmly against Hiiro’s. “Duo…”

“Please,” Duo gasped reclaiming his mouth in a kiss that rocked his reality and his entire existence suddenly burst into flame. 

“Duo?” 

“Yes.”

“Oh gods.” 

It was not how he thought it would happen nor how he had planned, but the sweet sound of surrender in Duo’s voice was all that was required to quicken his resolve and set him on the path to true unification. He realized that night, while he explored the wondrous expanse of his lover’s body and mind that the most precious dreams can sometimes only be realized when they take the form of a willingly offered heart. 

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
